


Do You Realize

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kilts, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 他們相遇，他們戀愛，他們計劃著結婚。計畫趕不上變化。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名來自The Flaming Lips-Do You Realize? 我喜歡Live的版本，溫柔又哀傷。

 

 

　　那天倫敦的氣溫正準備步入高峰，計程車在街道上怠速的轟鳴都帶有一絲令人難以忍受的熱氣，梅林還是選擇了灰羊毛線衫。一顆汗珠從額角被抹去，他踏進會議廳，透過鏡片看到投影出的眾位騎士轉頭過來看他，真正在現場的只有坐在主位的亞瑟和常駐倫敦的加拉哈德。

　　「各位先生，這位是甫上任的梅林。」

　　那時金士曼騎士中尚未有女性，那時他們都還很年輕，加拉哈德明亮的棕色眼睛越過大廳深深地望進他的瞳孔，桌面上還保有一絲酒香。騎士們向他點頭致意，隨即禮貌的道別摘下眼鏡離席，直到最後只剩下他們三人。

　　「去忙吧，孩子們。」亞瑟的金髮中已經夾帶著些許灰色，如同配飾的刺繡絲帕。

　　加拉哈德依然沒有移開注視，梅林的嘴唇繃緊，緩緩地將視線滑到加拉哈德的方向，毫不意外地撞上對方，與他年紀相仿的騎士在那瞬間露出微笑。

　　這是梅林對就職當天的印象：溫暖、蓬鬆，以及加拉哈德充滿自信、幾乎是理想主義者才會擁有的笑臉。

 

　　因稱謂產生的禮貌距離沒有持續太久。

　　離開裁縫店後他奔走於廣大的後勤部，這些部門已對他相當熟悉，當他宣布正式上任時有些人還不吝於掌聲。他在午後巧遇年輕的騎士，落地窗外就是大片草皮和花園，加拉哈德卻帶著他的約克夏㹴犬來到圖書室，梅林在二樓的書牆區看著他緩緩的踱步進來，好像世界沒有任何事需要他擔憂，小型犬跟在他身邊亦步亦趨，至少他是個很好的馴犬人。

　　接著那位紳士抬頭找到了他，可以驅逐英格蘭抑鬱氣氛的笑容在他臉上綻放開，映著仲夏的陽光使他瞇起了雙眼。這個人耀眼過分，他這麼想，後頸滲出了汗。

　　梅林是低調的研究者，向來很懂得離群索居，令他的人格同時溫柔又冷漠。抵達英格蘭的領地時他在一輛老舊的火車上，引擎和鐵軌摩擦的噪音和南部地景一樣蕭瑟，連綿十天的細雨落在他的德比鞋尖，離開北方讓他悵然若失。

　　在公學校他因為明顯的蘇格蘭口音必須要面對師長疑惑的表情和其他男孩的訕笑，這沒對他造成任何阻礙，後來他的倫敦腔說得很道地。在牛津他並不能被定義是個好學生，但是很優秀，以至於梅林正忙於校際體育競賽和拆解任何東西再拼裝回去的過程時，教授為他介紹了業界人士，他以為是學期的短暫打工。

　　後來這個工作實習了兩年，那個人就是前任梅林，老爵士現在已經退休，回到巴斯的豪宅裡抱著寵物休憩。

 

　　梅林背脊僵直的爬下樓梯，在加拉哈德著注視下他什麼事都沒辦法做好。他整好毛衣下擺，書本安穩的躺在懷裡，遲疑地轉過臉迎上騎士的笑容。加拉哈德站在舒適圈的界限上，再跨出一步梅林將會對生理距離感到不安，約克夏犬已經躺在窗下，加拉哈德輕輕地眨動雙眼。

　　「真巧啊，梅林。」

　　從他些微泛紅的臉頰梅林看出了陽光的痕跡，或是他剛才經歷了大範圍的奔走，他的拇指在西褲車線附近躁動。梅林垂下眼神打量著面前的年輕人，他的訂製西裝是古典的雙排扣配上細直條紋，讓他看上去比實際更修長，還有符合比例的肩寬及腰身，那雙牛津鞋梅林也曾參與研發。

　　他突然驚覺自己在端詳同事的外貌，幾乎可以說是失禮。梅林急切的將視線回到對方的臉上，加拉哈德蓬鬆柔軟的頭髮和可親的微笑同時撞進腦中，他說不準哪個更令他暈眩。

　　「午安，加拉哈德。」這不是巧合，對方特地乘地底列車前來總部，他一定跑遍了各區，打開每一間備用的房間、繞進自己不甚熟悉的後勤單位，只為了找到新就任的同僚，他身上還有軍火部門特有的煙硝氣息。這個認知讓梅林緊繃的情緒放鬆了下來。

　　「叫我哈利。哈利．哈特。」加拉哈德伸出手，日光在皮膚鍍上一層細密的金色。他的手指細長、掌心細緻，可以想見未來會被傷疤和老繭覆蓋，梅林將自己的手覆上去輕輕的握了一下。

　　「恕我直言，身為特務不應該隨便把名字提供給你不熟悉的人。」梅林知道他叫什麼名字，知道他的身世、在哪裡出生、是家族第幾代的嫡系繼承人、他的親朋摯友、個人習慣甚至慢跑路徑，身為一個後勤對於資訊都了然於心。

　　「你不是隨便什麼人。」哈利的笑容實在過度氾濫，英格蘭擁有它都應該要每日天晴。他好似突然意會到這說法有些語言曖昧，幾秒後補充：「你是梅林。」

　　「這幾乎是恭維了。」哈利的笑容感染了他，梅林發覺自己的嘴角也揚起了弧度。加拉哈德呼喚那隻約克夏犬，他叫牠皮克先生。

　　「如果你願意賞臉，有鑒於你是第一天到職，或許我可以帶你參觀莊園。」他們一起離開圖書室，皮克先生走在前面熱情的擺動尾巴。

　　「事實上，」梅林的拇指掃過磨破的精裝書封，發覺在這個天氣穿上羊毛衣還是不太恰當，他的皮膚散發出莫名的溫熱，「我在這裡實習兩年了，我對這裡可能比你熟悉。」

　　「噢。」哈利有些尷尬的作結，讓梅林忍不住想是否該順應他同事的提議才不失禮儀，但是加拉哈德明顯想起了什麼又馬上開啟了新話題，「所以在耳機裡陌生的聲音是你？」

 

　　今天可能是哈利第一次見到梅林，但梅林實習期間已和他合作過兩次，老梅林爵士在結業前半年讓他參與騎士任務，加拉哈德是最資淺的金士曼，爵士坦承他們似乎有些代溝。

　　義大利任務哈利給梅林留下了深刻的印象。不只是他精緻的外型與操作槍械的手法充滿反差，還有談吐間充滿新世代的傲氣和果敢，哈利在波隆那街頭對著鴿子談論起英國的政治結構，他身為貴族後裔卻反對階級社會。梅林在大螢幕前雖無與他交換意見，但可以理解為何上個世代的騎士們對加拉哈德充滿納悶。

　　「我曾參與你的義大利和北愛爾蘭任務。」

　　「真的？」他的眉毛和嘴角一同上揚，皮克先生穿過大堂、跑下樓梯嗅聞草坪，「在地下道那次真的好危險，感謝你幫我打開緊急出口。」

　　哈利在狹窄的地底克服昏暗多變的地形，為了拆解兩枚倒數中的爆裂物。梅林記得他遵照指示切斷線路，順口提及湯瑪斯．哈里斯的小說和定時炸彈實驗，問在耳機另一頭的陌生人是否支持酷刑。年輕的實習後勤沒有費神加入特務的閒聊，但只要讓單獨在危險環境中工作的騎士知道有人在背後支持，他就是一位好的聆聽者。

　　後來因為一場地底槍戰讓談天中斷，加拉哈德必須準確擊倒敵人同時解除炸彈，梅林為他打開通往街道的閥門讓特務全身而退，他只弄丟了竊聽袖扣和整齊的髮型。

　　「我的職責。」前任梅林曾經微言，加拉哈德總是說個不停、討論太多美國文化，而且不是特別喜歡遵守指令。確實，現任梅林認同哈特先生擁有以上特質，但是他沒什麼想抱怨的。

　　「你在實習期間被稱作什麼呢？」英格蘭人問，好像他在乎這些無關緊要的小事。「如果不想說也沒關係。」

　　或許他真的在乎。

　　「阿基米德。」他們走進花園，皮克先生追逐斑鳩跳進杜鵑灌木叢裡，這裡連植被的香味都井然有序。

　　「貓頭鷹？」微風把加拉哈德的髮梢捲起，蓬鬆的猶如雛鳥的羽絨，「我都不知道有這個職位。」

　　「後勤的事務交給後勤關心就好，身為加拉哈德你十分襯職。」幻想把手指伸進他髮中的情景一下就被吹散，梅林轉過臉去，感覺更熱了。樹蔭顯然沒有多大幫助，後勤特務伸出手拉鬆領帶、解開襯衫的第一顆扣子，哈利看著他完成整個動作。

　　「為什麼你會在就職這天選擇羊毛衫？」

　　「這兩年我都是這麼穿的。」後勤的衣著哲學非常簡單，不似各個騎士的訂製西裝多少有他們的個性存在，主要是讓騎士們感覺安心，爵士曾對他解釋邊拿出和店面裁縫相近款式的毛衫，從那之後梅林連到學校都讓自己在外型和心態上都維持一致。

　　「你值得擁有一套訂製西裝，」哈利的眼神在他身上快速逡巡一圈，實在太過不加掩飾了，梅林想。「你來自蘇格蘭？」

　　「沒錯。」

　　「那我會期待你穿上傳統裙裝，配有匕首和花格呢毯。」

　　至少他不像公學校裡的英格蘭男孩嘲弄他的出身。梅林用指關節推了眼鏡，就算它還好端端地架在他高挺的鼻樑上。有些事情總要和上個世代有些區隔，加拉哈德擁有推動改變的人格特質，而梅林身為歷史悠久的組織中與他位階和年紀最相近的獨立個體，他傾倒了真心想換取他的信任。

　　很有魅力，無法輕易忽略，就像被緊緊牽住一樣。梅林收攏握在書脊上的手指。

　　皮克先生回到哈利的腳邊，他們從宅邸的側門走進大廳，幾位研發人員站在門廊前等待梅林。「抱歉，我想我還有些事需要處理。感謝你的陪伴，哈利。」

　　「或許下次我有幸看見你穿著正式套裝的模樣。」他往內勤特務的方向踏出一步，對紳士來說這已經是相當積極的舉動，梅林看著他聽見自己名字而盈滿的笑容，提醒自己不要後退。

　　「是的，下次吧。」

　　離開後他才發現自己似乎答應了加拉哈德另一個午後邀約，輕盈的感覺再次席捲了他的全身，在聽取提案時他忍不住分離小部分精神回想溢散的熱度。

  


　　後來短時間內哈利仍沒機會目睹梅林穿上蘇格蘭裙的樣子，倒是梅林問起了他為什麼那天去圖書室。哈利的雙眼從太陽日報上方探出來，似乎努力抑制自己不要露出失禮的表情。

　　「當然是去找你，不然我還能做什麼？借閱海明威嗎？」

　　「好答案。」梅林笑著啜了一口熱茶，穿著他灰色的羊毛線衫。「但別否認你喜歡海明威，哈特先生。」

 

-

 

 

　　「我覺得我們之前見過面，史考特。」

　　梅林停下在鍵盤上快速敲打的十指，抬起頭在工作區域視察了一圈，他只看見加拉哈德端著茶杯和茶盤、倚靠在控制台邊緣，完全不打算將馬德里任務的報告寫完，只專注在欣賞後勤的工作姿態。等於他正什麼都不做。

　　「你在跟誰說話？」梅林屈著背、移動腦袋看他身後空無一人的車廂月台，哈利將茶杯從嘴邊挪開放在磁盤上。

　　「所以你不叫史考特？」

　　「當然不，」後勤有些後悔將注意力從工作上挪開，他無奈地嘆息，手指又回到原處，「還有你的搭訕用語實在太令人失望了，如果你想要約我去喝酒你大可直說。」

　　「真的？你答應了？」哈利在螢幕上的倒影露出符合年紀的笑容。「安格斯？」

　　「我明天要在桌上看見報告，哈特先生。」他使自己聽起來冷酷無情，並不再重申錯誤的名字，他應該要一直這麼對付加拉哈德才是。

 

 

　　梅林就職第五年，他們一起經歷了首次候選人薦舉。

　　退役的是崔斯坦，地點在里約熱內盧，因無法估量敵方人數而讓戰術失敗。梅林目睹了一切，騎士殉職的瞬間所有內存資料擷取完成伴隨響亮的槍聲。運用這些數據增進裝備的想法比為崔斯坦哀悼的悲傷還要先浮現，螢幕畫面消失時梅林還在體會方才自己經歷了什麼，不只視覺上的，還有更多屬於情感和精神上的。

　　晚間八點，他撥打加拉哈德住處的號碼，就在想掛斷時對方搶先一步將電話接起來。

　　「你好？」哈利的嗓音傳來，他捏緊話筒。

　　「崔斯坦殉職了。」

　　接著是長達兩分鐘的沈默。他只聽得見加拉哈德呼吸的聲響，這本該令人難以忍受，梅林卻在他們交換嘈雜氣音之中平靜下來。電話兩端的人都活著，還年輕的不可思議，比起資深的特務他們更感覺不到生存的危機。

　　「你還好嗎，」他低聲說，「梅林？」

　　梅林沒什麼不好。他的腦子轉得很快，使得毫無作為的時間更漫長，有二十至三十種更新升級建議在腦細胞中奔竄，最好在一週內完成報告，讓後勤部全面動工。他甚至來不及為金士曼的損失感到遺憾，然而他打了電話，不是給亞瑟，也不是給崔斯坦的家屬，而是哈利．哈特。

　　「我很好，」安靜半晌他緩緩開口，「未來短時間內有很多事情需要處理。」

　　哈利在電話那頭笑起來，低沉滑順如同在他手臂上的輕柔安撫。他怎麼可以？

　　「所以只是要提醒不能去喝酒？還是有其他原因？」

　　哈特先生認為他們的交情夠深厚了，所以他才開始那個猜名字的小遊戲；以及待在他身邊看後勤忙得一團亂也不打算幫忙，只偶爾好心幫他倒一杯咖啡；還在報告中夾雜一些私人對話，逼得梅林在上交之前不得不過目他的每個文字。

　　因為金士曼是秘密組織所以只能內部知會、因為亞瑟此時正和孩子晚餐不適合打擾、因為崔斯坦的夫人認為他出差是為了外遇。有眾多原因解釋為什麼要將第一通電話打給加拉哈德，和崔斯坦只有兩面之緣、不太了解這位前輩的後起新秀。最後他哪個都沒採納。

　　「我想和人分享有個高貴的靈魂在我面前被殘忍處決，而我感覺和一部機器一般沒有惻隱之心，」他聽見自己上下唇齒發出的嘶聲，像水汽從壺嘴噴出那樣尖銳。「而你是我唯一的朋友。」

　　換另一側的哈利貢獻無聲的回饋，他把聽筒壓得太緊了，幾乎讓他的耳朵發疼，對方的一言不發則讓他心焦，彷彿有個人在煎煮他的不善言辭。待後勤特務開始後悔打這通電話，暖流般的喃喃才重新淌進他的耳蝸。

　　「我真想現在狠狠抱住你，不知姓名的先生。」

　　鏘的一聲電話掛上了。等意識過來他已經做出了反應，如此有失良好教育身份的行為。他該致電道歉，或是親筆寫一封信隔天交給加拉哈德。哈利的語氣裡包含著某種情緒令人驚慌，他拒絕叫他的代號，和來自他胸腔深處梅林從未聽過的沙啞低沉。

　　他們認識五年，不可能什麼事都和剛認識時一樣。

 

　　梅林醒來後穿著睡衣在書桌前寫了短箋，折了三摺用蠟印緘封。騎士們為崔斯坦敬酒後亞瑟提醒加拉哈德提名候選人的條件，梅林等待在交誼廳外，在哈利一邊扣上外套鈕扣一邊走出來時叫住了他。加拉哈德用和平常無異的溫柔眼神望著他，然後才將視線垂到梅林手上的信箋。

　　哈利納悶的收下，他完全沒預期梅林的行為，基於禮儀還是將那封信收進外套內側口袋裡。他的肢體語言就像在說「好吧，可是我不確定這是什麼意思。」以及「我應該不會看，基於我還要去找我的第一個推薦人選。」梅林下樓離開裁縫店時他好像還想說些什麼，他沒有給騎士這個機會。

 

　　隔天依照約定時刻，一群穿著講究的年輕人魚貫走進宿舍房間，加拉哈德不負眾望的最後到達，身邊跟著一位和他差不多年紀的男性。

　　「下次請準時，先生。」這句話幾乎每次與加拉哈德見面都要復述一遍，他卻從來沒真心想改掉這個習慣。梅林拉開門把請候選人加入列隊，自己準備跟上時被哈利握住小臂拉到一邊，房門關了起來。

　　「加拉哈德。」他低聲斥責，哈利的手仍在原處，就算隔著毛衫和襯袖，底下那塊不習慣他人接觸的皮膚還是熱了起來。

　　「你該不會以為一個掛斷的電話就會影響我們的感情吧？」用詞實在太曖昧了，梅林透過鏡片緊緊盯著他，這次英格蘭人不打算糾正自己的用詞。

　　「希望你不會這麼認為，」學員們在宿舍裡討論起來，一串模糊的聲音干擾著他的思緒，「我只是喜歡正式道歉，那讓我安心。」

　　哈利以他能見的方式柔軟下來，眼部周圍肌肉放鬆、唇角延展，卻沒移開那隻堅定的手。

　　「你要是一部機器，就不會為這麼小的動作寫信了，不知姓名的先生。」梅林腦中某個部份對他新的暱稱有些反應，說不上喜歡或是厭惡，現在可能憎恨多一點，卻是討喜的那種。「還有，正式道歉是否該穿上傳統裙裝？」騎士眨眨眼睛。

　　梅林直接把對方的手從自己身上扯了下來，而且他絕對是以要弄傷加拉哈德的氣魄這麼做，接著他快步進到學員寢間，連帶重重的摔上門。如果真的這麼在意紳士禮節，他也需要為此送出道歉短箋，但是他聽見了哈利的笑聲，所以，不。

 

 

　　英格蘭是一堆悲觀主義者的本營，他們的抱怨蓄積成雲導致倫敦一年到頭都在下雨，只有哈利．哈特除外，他微笑、彬彬有禮、看龐德電影、說迂迴的笑話和送他喜愛的對象禮物。加拉哈德推薦的人選在野外潛行的關卡被淘汰，騎士撅起嘴好像他早就知道那位年輕人不會是種子選手。他還在鍥而不捨的邀約後勤特務，梅林在他期待的注視下皺起眉毛。

　　「不行，」他低下聲，並希望自己的惋惜可以傳達給他，「我還要確保貝德維爾繼續追查里約熱內盧的任務。」

　　加拉哈德又撅嘴了，他的兒時保姆一定會受不了這個表情而買糖給他吃，還好梅林擁有來自北方的鐵石心腸。蘇格蘭人迅速的將拍拍他頭頂的慾望消除，加拉哈德又不是寵物。皮克先生在一張古董椅上用後足搔耳朵，像隻老狗一樣伸爪子。

　　他們都沒有繼續追究「狠狠擁抱」的意義，在繁忙的工作壓力下梅林很快的將私人事物拋諸腦後。

 

　　桌上放著一盒剛出爐的蛋糕，濃郁的香氣包圍著生冷的工作區，它來自牛津一間在學時他每週都會光顧的烘培坊，梅林在那裡吃過全英格蘭最好的貝果和司康。一張寫著「午茶愉快」的紙條來自加拉哈德，他的字跡總會在停筆時往上勾起。

　　朋友是否調查過自己的懷疑在他吃完甜點後才出現，監看學員考試時他想著，仍然可以在唇齒間嚐到奶油。

　　接著是一朵薊花、一幅蛺蝶標本、一紙簡單的風景速寫，梅林將它們帶回家，花過多時間在凌晨找一個適合的位置擺放。亞瑟說，他不反對但也不支持辦公室戀情，梅林沒聽懂上司的意思；貝德維爾說，你看上一個女孩了嗎？還是男孩？你連回報經緯座標都感覺很開心，可是他並沒有在笑。

 

　　年輕的紳士在他面前用空包彈朝謝德蘭牧羊犬開槍，巨響中梅林嘆了一口氣，品嚐著久違的輕盈，崔斯坦的徵選結束了。他適切地想起加拉哈德，但是下班後的酒吧不會成行因為特務正在冰島。

　　到職第六年，他親自培訓出了第一位金士曼。

　　幾天後梅林接過一罐黑色火山鹽，遞給他的那隻手不若以往纖細，皮膚上新傷覆蓋舊傷，食指側面滑過對方的手掌，感覺粗糙卻溫暖。電視播著足球比賽，梅林一點都不關心英格蘭的隊伍，空氣裡瀰漫著菸和泡在酒精裡半世紀的朽木味，燈光昏黃，一群人玩著撞球，他們和兩杯健力士擠在酒吧角落。哈利肩膀上的刀切口已經包紮好，雖然右半邊稍微遲鈍，但他還有左手可以拿酒杯。

　　「你調查過我嗎，哈特先生？」他的指腹停在啤酒杯緣，還沒感覺到醉卻突然這麼問。哈利把薯條塞進嘴裡，還舔了自己的手指，看起來有些驚訝。

　　「沒有，你怎麼會這樣想？」哈利聽來有些不悅，「你難道認為我可以成功調查到一個無名無姓、又可以摧毀所有資訊的人？」

　　「抱歉，我沒什麼好辯解的，這很無禮。」梅林覺得自己真是笨拙，且在舌後嚐到愧疚感。

　　「看在上帝的份上，我沒生氣，」哈利用唇語罵了一句粗話，「你感覺被調查了嗎？無論我做了什麼都會停止。」

　　「不，」他急切地說，「我真的很喜歡那些甜點，非常感謝你的好意。」

　　「甜點怎麼了？」哈利滿臉疑惑，梅林的表情和他一樣。

　　「那是我最喜歡的烘培坊的產品，我還以為你特意買的。」

　　「真的？」他臉上又出現讓人移不開視線的笑容，其他喧騰的聲音都消失了，「那也是我最喜歡的店。」

　　這次真的是巧合。

 

　　被推到書牆上時梅林聞到對方身上的消毒水味，混雜著威士忌、男香和糖霜。

　　「我想我們之前真的見過，法蘭克。」他的左手按在梅林的胸口，肯定感受到下面那顆鼓譟的心臟，那張俊俏的臉染上一層更深的血色。「你不叫法蘭克，當然。」

　　「有什麼事，加拉哈德。」後勤特務蹙眉，背靠在桃木書櫃，努力讓自己看起來像是認真提問，而不是因為肢體接觸感到困擾，或更準確地說，窘迫。「我正在工作。」

　　「在大學的時候我會到那間店喝下午茶，觀察每個進門的客人，你一定出現過很多次，我記得這雙棕綠的眼睛。」

　　哈利早梅林三屆，在他們加入金士曼之前確實有重疊的牛津時光。梅林咬緊自己的臉頰內側再放鬆，一股複雜的情緒從那隻胸前的手傳來。他正要開口，加拉哈德的臉就湊上來，他們四唇相接，輕柔的就像前一晚撫過杯緣的酒精，有人發出了低沈的呻吟，梅林希望那不是自己。

　　「這算什麼？」他的聲音在顫抖，甚至使用蘇格蘭英語質問。

　　「我不知道，」加拉哈德露出困惑的表情，好像一切不是他發起的，梅林的雙手僵直的往後扣住書櫃層板，哈利遲鈍的那半邊往他壓了過來，「我建議我們再試一次。」

　　梅林沒有時間發表意見或提出抗議，哈利小麥味的嘴唇將那些吞了下去。他想或許得做點小動作刪去這段監視畫面，要是有人進到圖書室一定會看見兩人搶奪彼此肺裡的空氣，還好沒有，至少在他們分開之前都沒有任何聲響。

　　「說點什麼。」哈利的手已經環到他的後頸，溫緩的撫摸那處光裸的皮膚，雙眼在他臉上不確定的游移。

　　「恕我冒昧，哈特先生，」仍然使用蘇格蘭英語，好似他可以藉此逃避什麼責任，「你是同性戀嗎？」

　　「我喜歡所有代表美的事物，不知姓名的先生。」哈利咬住下唇，忍住一陣大笑，為此他的聲音扭曲。

　　「我不覺得我可以稱得上⋯⋯」

　　「開什麼玩笑，」這幾分鐘內哈利．哈特連續幾次做出踰矩行為，「你擁有我所認識最美麗、最性感的頭腦。」但是梅林原諒他每次的失禮。

　　就職即將邁入第七年，掉落的髮根讓他剃光了自己的頭頂，他的同事在圖書室裡強吻他兩次，超越界限、尚未猜到名字，羊毛衫被揪皺，對方氣息炙熱，他們在一團混亂中建立模糊的連結。不知姓名的先生緊緊牽著一位英格蘭紳士。

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

　　如果坦言，離開蘇格蘭時梅林認為自我不會輕易因外在妥協，可能會顯得相當幼稚。現實是面對許多狀況都只能放棄反抗。例如大西洋形成的颶風、智利的火山爆發、奧斯陸的漫天大雪、轉瞬流逝的月升日落，或墜入源源不迭的眷戀中溺斃。

　　好似身體裡有個不曾轉動的齒輪被某人撥動，行為舉止和思考邏輯也為此更替。

　　亞瑟在交誼廳裡觀察著坐在他右手邊的年輕騎士，和站在鏡面螢幕前匯報的後勤官。梅林腹部的肌肉緊張起來，餘光捕捉到加拉哈德在他的座位裡改變姿勢。最後他們的長官什麼都沒說，任務資料推到特務面前時瞬間的眼神交換讓梅林的頭腦中湧進其他記憶，加拉哈德的眼中盈滿雷電和暴雨。

　　背部撞在試衣間的牆上時他的嘴已被掠奪，哈利是位訓練有素的獵人，他讓獵物發不出一點求救呻吟。

 

　　「我認為，」加拉哈德將尾音拖長，只為了吸引梅林的注意，「我應該要換個工作。」

　　梅林輕柔的哼了一聲，仍可以在唇上嚐到那人的氣息。就職第八年，他們的關係像一根拉不到盡頭的紡線那樣綿長，沈穩而內斂。剛開始時，在哈利明確的為這段感情下註腳之前，梅林不打算貿然將彼此套牢在一個身份之下，尤其敏感的諸如伴侶、愛人之類。

　　類似防護機制，對於交際他總有些不安全感。事實證明他想多了，哈利為他著迷，全然希望梅林的陪伴。

　　年初時皮克先生因病過世，哈利在他的臥室度過三個夜晚。梅林不知道他是怎麼在他下班前進門的，但那些也不太重要。梅林在熄燈前親吻他棕色的髮流，騎士的手在羽絨被底下滑進他的掌心，緊挨在他身邊好像全世界只剩他可以依偎，破曉之時哈利卻保有紳士風度不讓梅林有給他做早餐的機會。

　　梅林的雙眼從平板移開，加拉哈帶著尾戒的小指撫過下唇，他推正眼鏡，消弭任何與親吻有關的意想。

　　「你厭倦這份工作了嗎？」

　　「不，工作很好，同事也很好。」他將手握在交疊起的膝蓋，懸空的腳面和梅林的相觸，「但是我花太多時間在想要送什麼紀念品給你了，或是猜測你會不會喜歡我選的書籍。」雕花皮面貼至腳踝，鞋尖往上隔著薄襪蹭進他的褲腳，輕輾過小腿。

　　列車速度減緩，加拉哈德收回勾著對方的腳掌，視線沒有移動。車廂停在總部月台，門往上掀開，哈利彎身踏進總部，梅林跟在後方，並不對剛才的行為做出任何評價。

　　金士曼的標誌在螢幕上旋轉，需要梅林過目的文件和測試樣品放在桌上，旁邊還有一杯冒煙的咖啡，附上糖罐和鮮奶。哈利丟入兩顆方糖、將鮮乳倒盡，表面浮出一層焦糖色。

　　「每天想那些好像是我最重要的事。我還在日程表上寫下今日行程：什麼都不做，」他回到未結束的話題，喝了一口咖啡，梅林換上樣品眼鏡，「專注窩在沙發裡等你下班，腦子都沒在動的那種。」

　　「然後等著我幫你泡茶，」眼鏡顯示加拉哈德的身體狀況良好，體溫稍高，脈搏比平時快了些。「好像你找不到廚房在哪裡一樣。」

　　「我喜歡你泡的茶。」

　　他突然停頓，將手上的純白馬克杯拿遠，仔細地端詳它，接著轉過臉露出震驚的表情。

　　「我喝了你的杯子， _兩次_ 。」

　　梅林也同樣吃驚。齒輪在大腦某處喀噠作響，哈利則掌握了啟動的鑰匙。

　　第八年後半，整個組織似乎都知道加拉哈德和梅林在一起，像是無形的工作默契。亞瑟基於一些寬宏大量的理由沒有提出約談或阻止，或許他認為內部消化可以免去節外生枝的麻煩。某天在射擊場哈利的手掌從他的後頸落到腰間，旁邊還有其他測試專業後勤，梅林想他們也不是真的這麼低調。

　　遺憾的是這份工作沒有太多私人時間，約會就是共進晚餐，有時一起下廚，哈利的廚藝和他的工作表現成反比，但他願意承認北方料理好吃的多。梅林和加拉哈德出了一次外勤，哈利說這很像私人旅遊，以及他非常喜歡梅林的機師服。最終回程時他們身心俱疲，失去了成為高空俱樂部會員的性致，至少在墨西哥城他們度過刺激驚險的兩天。

 

　　 新任的高文和帕西佛相當年輕，只有二十歲，比梅林當初實習時更像孩子。時光讓他哀傷，卻也使他溫柔，在客廳裡慢舞時哈利湊在他的耳際，說著一些兩人剛認識的事情。年輕的梅林嚴肅又冷漠，好像有點信任危機，年輕的加拉哈德卻跑遍總部大宅只為了向他介紹自己。梅林低嘆，在夜晚的威士忌裡再度嗅到當初和煦的草坪。

　　就職第九年，哈利的笑容不若以往耀眼，卻依舊令人傾心。

　　很少爭執，仍然分居、偶爾過夜，雙方都尚未考慮過分手，將酒吧時間都用床上的溫存取代。哈利很性感，這可能是這段關係裡最美妙的部分。手指劃過愛人潮濕的背部，引起一陣細小的震顫，好像身體擁有彼此的記憶。新生的蒼白肌膚崩裂、針縫、癒合，騎士的歷史書寫在肌膚上，梅林見證過大部份生成的原因。

　　任務前夕，一切都更加紊亂，抓著對方肩膀或大腿，溢出介於疼痛及愉悅之間的低吟。他說，我將每次都當作最後一次。梅林會闔上眼，將意識放逐到理智之外，感受滲出的汗黏住彼此，這是哈利承諾過的狠狠擁抱。清晨，他們會抹去所有痕跡，熨好襯衣、戴上袖扣，將私情關在臥房，轉身共同面對全世界的失序。

 

 

　　加拉哈德被送回來時正在昏迷，目標人物被狙擊，任務沒有成功。

　　梅林要求雙腿不要在走廊上跑起來，這是總部，不是任何可供情緒宣洩的場所，醫療小組在頭兩天慌亂的在手術室奔竄，猶如梅林劇烈膨縮心室裡的血液。他將自己釘在工作崗位上，焦慮不安，直到有人通知加拉哈德的狀況已經穩定，在醫療室前他還是伸手敲門，感到人生中從沒這麼愚蠢過。

　　他字面意思上的將工作搬到病床邊，亞瑟默許他的決定。哈利昏迷了兩週，醒來時梅林正在閱讀必須簽署的文件，視線相遇的霎那一層騷動的情緒緊貼在皮膚上，無數個刺癢分子呼喊到聲嘶力竭，思緒深處渴求的迫切被淘洗至表面，他敢說他的表情一定很糟糕。

　　醫護人員進來之前梅林在紅腫的額角附近落下一個輕吻。

　　「你還有考慮過嗎，換工作。」夜色明亮，遠離居住區的總部只傳來零星的蟲鳴，這個疑惑滑出他的舌尖。切好的雞胸肉被遞給病床上的哈利，休養期間梅林成為他的雙手，所以直接從叉子上銜走食物也不是這麼失禮。

　　「我讓你害怕了？」要不是臉上的細小切口和縫線，不然他的表情會相當無辜，至少梅林可以領會那些細節。

　　「必須說，是的。」梅林垂下眼切斷花椰菜梗，哈利皺起鼻子，就算受傷他還是不放棄表達厭惡的機會。「但那不是一個好問題，金士曼沒有退場機制，所以請當作我沒問。」

　　「有些時候你得善用你的冷漠，吾愛，」梅林舉著叉子在他面前晃了幾下，哈利厭惡的叼走蔬菜，「以及你的擔憂很窩心，我不會當作沒發生過。」

　　「我喜歡你坐在沙發裡等我下班的景象，所以我願意讓你遠離這一切，每天進門就幫你泡茶。」還有吃雞胸肉的樣子，就算那張柔軟的面容不是這麼完整。

　　「你不會樂意看見我每天窩在你家的。」他嗆咳了幾次，胸腹的傷不允許笑意太過分，嘴角的裂口也不適合。

　　「因為找不到廚房嗎？」梅林舉起餐具，插著一塊烹調得宜的雞肉。

　　「因為我只吃果醬。」哈利熟練的張嘴取走它。

　　「這太過分了，你明知道我只愛花生醬。」

 

 

　　多雨的秋天。蘭斯洛特退役時哈利才剛康復，為了消除憂慮似的，騎士獻上更多情熱，梅林從容地嚐到下午三點的馬丁尼，十指溫柔卻堅定的扣進窄腰，小心翼翼地避開襯衣底下剛癒合的傷口，等水煮開的同時抖落連夜大雨。

　　李．安文踏進總部時，梅林理解到這麼多年來哈利未曾放棄理想。

　　他調正眼鏡，扮演一個冷漠嚴肅的導師，忍不住朝加拉哈德的候選人多觀察了幾眼。李擁有一種出自軍隊的沈穩，同時保有樂天和忠誠，體術和武器考核十分優秀，撥去種種外層梅林看到的是一個高貴的人格，當初在酒吧裡和他搭訕的哈利一定也觀察到了這點。

　　亞瑟對李表現出明顯不齒，但也無法否認那些優越的數據。同樣出色的是史賓斯家族的詹姆士，如果最終必須做出選擇，梅林更傾向在前線有實戰經驗的安文，亞瑟則會偏袒擁有貴族血統的史賓斯。

　　這場爭論並沒有發生，因為加拉哈德難得的失誤。他們差點在中東殞命，若非李的犧牲，破片手雷將會讓組織的損失難以估量。亞瑟對人選不再有微詞，加拉哈德承擔了所有責任，將李的遺體帶回英國之後哈利消失了一陣子。準確來說是十二天，他再次出現時正裹在梅林的床單裡，已經熟睡。

　　隔天哈利在餐桌上敲開溏心蛋，雙眼紅腫、頭髮捲曲、講個不停。說到那個名叫伊格西的男孩他哭了起來，手腕抵著額頭，蛋黃沿著小匙滴在白瓷盤上，落在只咬了兩口的柑橘醬麵包旁邊。

 

 

　　「我們應該結婚。」

　　就職超過十年，他已經放棄計數。梅林為杯中意外的肉桂味皺起眉頭，或是對方的這句話。二十一世紀初始，世界並不安穩，紐約雙子星大樓剛倒塌，梅林已經三天沒有回家。熟諳外語的加拉哈德被派至巴基斯坦，在後勤官要求下他必須時刻保持通話。螢幕上夜色濃厚安靜，標示特務的小點閃爍。

　　「情況如何？」

　　「目標人物尚未移動。」

　　「我是問你的狀況如何。」他傾身靠近麥克風，刺耳的頻率會讓加拉哈德齜牙。

　　「梅林，創傷後緊張症候群並不困擾專業特務。」

　　「很難說，先生，若是身心狀況良好你就不會企圖轉移注意力。」

　　透過狙擊鏡畫面出現婦人和幼童、煙硝和沙塵，他們之間沈默了一會，梅林將馬克杯推遠，加拉哈德那邊傳來遙遠的犬吠。

　　「目標鎖定。」男性側臉被放置在十字中心，妻兒仍在附近。

　　加拉哈德拉開保險，呼吸頻率穩定。

　　「不瞞你說，現在我腦中出現你穿著蘇格蘭裙，將本名寫在信紙上蠟封，交予我時說不管生老病死，你都不會背棄我，願意成為完整我的另一半。」

　　「你考慮的時機很不恰當，還有這樣的婚姻無論在英格蘭或蘇格蘭都沒有法律效力。」

　　「我在等待，親愛的，分出一點心思在你身上也不過份。」特務的手指搭上板機，槍托底在肩窩，腰背放鬆，隨時準備射擊。「所以這算是允諾嗎？」

　　「專注完成任務，加拉哈德，我可能會寬宏大量的讓你選擇教堂。」

　　特務發出低啞的笑聲，目標人物應聲從畫面中消失。後續潛進屋內確認生命跡象，移動至下個安全屋的路上他們都沒再交談。美國派出的無人機隱沒在雲層和星空中，如果哈利沒有完成狙擊這些武器就會殃及無辜。切斷與加拉哈德的頻道，梅林聯絡上在華盛頓特區的帕西佛。

 

 

　　英國開放同性登記為公民伴侶時金士曼正在繁忙浪潮的頂端，哈利在新西伯利亞，梅林則在基輔。他們只在通訊中簡短的談及此事，卻立刻被任務中的突發狀況打斷。最終他們在不同時間回到家，見面時哈利粗糙的手隔著襯衫撫摸梅林的後腰，當晚沒花多少時間在聊天上面。

　　隔年七月，倫敦遭受攻擊，沒有一個單位來得及阻止。哈利曾經開玩笑抱怨他喜歡的教堂已經被預定到一年以後，梅林微笑，撫過英格蘭紳士疲倦的眼角，他還要時刻關心安文家的男孩，私生活被理所當然的擺在最後順位，只在就寢前躺在他們交握的手中。

　　伊格西的智商測驗、成績落點、地區組別體操冠軍。哈利還可能到現場去看了，並開始研究奧運選手的栽培。而後他輟學，加入海軍陸戰隊，訓練即將結業，表現優異卻選擇中途退出。接著行竊、毒品、勒戒、入獄。哈利總在他棗紅色的書房裡喝著威士忌。

　　男孩行使了一通電話的權利，正巧在蘭斯洛特退役隔天。伊格西跟在加拉哈德身邊就像十七年前李出現在總部，從哈利的眼神可以看出他抱持著多少期待。長達十個月的訓練展開，加拉哈德和帕西佛的推薦人表現優異，哈利抱傷休養期間梅林依然秉持著淡薄和專業，就像陪同他多數年歲的伴侶教他的那樣。

 

 

　　梅林不習慣談論遺憾。

　　哈利．哈特溢滿血氣走出肯塔基教堂，范倫坦黑壓的槍孔對準他們的眉心時，無所作為的時間被拉成無限這麼長。梅林漫漫又匆促的人生中後悔的時刻屈指可數，不合時宜的愛慕如潮水淹過金士曼總部的紳士。

　　虛形的湧動漫過他的肩膀和鼻腔，他想像自己即將窒息。未成形的婚禮、未具名的教堂、未說盡的戀情、未揭露的姓名，一同經歷的危機、辦公桌上意外的禮物；穿過髮流的手指、落在皮膚上的嘴唇、相抵踏步的腳尖，與他醒來的清晨、安撫入睡的夜晚。這些滲進他的皮膚，溢出他的眼角。

　　槍鳴與血霧併發，哈利那驅走陰霾的笑臉兀自出現在腦海裡。他轉過身，摘下眼鏡，用指腹拭去氾濫的眷戀。

 

 

 

 


End file.
